


Cut - Irumatsu Fluff

by idiot_they



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, IruMatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiot_they/pseuds/idiot_they
Summary: Miu wakes up early today and decides to do something nice for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Iruma x Akamatsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cut - Irumatsu Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic uh—

Miu’s POV:  
Today started out just as any other, I woke up to my gorgeous girlfriend by my side and like usually, I was up earlier than her. I decided not to wake her, so I got out of bed slowly as an attempt to be quiet. We weren’t going anywhere that day; so I just kept my pajamas on. I brushed my teeth and then made some breakfast. I doubted she would wake up any time soon, so I made some extra and left it in the microwave for Kaede with a note. I walked across the hall to K1B0 and Shuichi’s dorm to return some things sI had borrowed from Shuichi for a project. I assume they were busy because neither of them answered, so I just left it at the door and returned to my dorm. It’s kind of really lucky of me to share a dorm with my girlfriend, because I can see her whenever I want. I wanted to do something nice for her, so I thought I would try to sew something up for her. (I’m not very good at it.)

Kaede POV:  
Today was normal as usual, but by the time I woke up Miu had already gotten out of bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then went to the kitchen to see the nice breakfast Miu had left me in the Microwave.  
*Hey Bakamatsu, I hope you got some sleep. Here’s some food from when you do wake up.

-Miu*  
Miu had left me such a cute note! I ate my breakfast and was about to go do the laundry when I heard Miu mutter something. I decided to go check on her.

Narrator POV:

Kaede walked into Miu’s office area and saw that her finger was bleeding.  
“Oh my gods, Miu are you okay?”  
Miu tried to make it sound less painful than it was.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m— AH- Okay..”  
“You don’t sound okay, here let me help you.”  
Kaede held Miu’s hand and applied pressure to her finger as she walked Miu to the bathroom. She grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and lifted Miu’s hand up. Kaede took a cotton ball and dipped it in rubbing alcohol and cleaned off the cut.  
“Ah, Kaeidiot.. T-This hurts!”  
“I know, it’ll sting but we have to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”  
“O-Okay..”  
Kaede then grabbed some Neosporin and put it on top or the cut and proceeded to bandage it. Kaede kissed Miu’s finger.  
“There, it’s all better now.”  
“Uhm, Th-Thank you..”  
Miu looked more flustered than usual.


End file.
